The Dragonfell War
Hundreds of years ago, the four races lived in relative harmony. The dragons, metallic and chromatic, kept each other in check, while the orcs, dwarves, and elves lived in their lands, going about life in peace. Each race had no designs for the others' lands, though neither did they care to have anything to do with the others. The elves, secure in Amavanna, cared only about nature and the perfection of self. Every elf did for himself or herself what was thought best, and little care was given to the community as a whole. Untouched by war or strife, nor did they have any organized military. The orc people, however, had a more violent approach to life- each tribe led by their strongest, with hunting being their primary pastime. Young men went on quests to the Badlands, or south to the Dragonspine Mountains, often stalking a monster to prove their worth to the village. Though each village was bound together, the entirety of Darai had no organization. The dwarves, solitary clansmen, hid in their mountain home, mining and crafting to no real goal. Theirs was a token society, with each person doing their job without any thought to the future. The dwarven people, then led by King Hygax the Third, maintained a militia to protect against any monster attacks. In time, the human peoples came to Creos, bringing with them a drive and lust to conquer, expand, and grow. The orcish people were open in trade and speech with them, and both helped each other in those early days. The first small human villages soon began to grow, forming the empire city of Mahar, and the humans continued to expand eastward. Not particularly concerned with the human expansion, the orcs and dwarves simply kept an eye on the passionate race, and enjoyed their own preferred lifestyle. Over time, the emperor's children spread into a total of four new human nations: Rhuuk, Narill, Aeogon, and what is now known as Darhl. Each of these nations offered their own ideals, crafted after those of the humans who had founded them. Trade between the human nations flourished, and Darhl opened some small relations with the dwarves of Bofgirn. The growing relationships were forced into partnership when the dragons of the mountains to the south suddenly attacked. Flights of chromatic dragons flew directly north, catching Mahar unaware and crushing the capital city in the opening salvo. The humans scurried to fight or hide while the orcs and dwarves debated joining in against a common foe. The dragonborn of Landisorn, as yet unknown to the humans, also remained neutral for a time, though searchers were sent to find the metallic dragons who served as the chromatic's counterweight. By the time they decided the metallics were gone or dead, the nation of Mahar was destroyed. The bloodthirsty dragon hordes swept into Darai next. The orcs fought back with powerful magic weapons and vicious spells, yet eventually too fell to the dragons. This plunder brought great riches to the dragons, and horror to the other races. The dwarves mobilized then, meeting with the army of Rhuuk in an attempt to fight the dragons. Every nation began working overtime to make weapons that could hit dragons and cause real damage, such as ballistae. Mages researched potent spells that could slay the dragon aggressors. As Rhuuk suffered blow after blow, represtatives of the elven nation of Amavanna came to join the cause. To the south, the dragonborn met with a surprising group of elves who had come to protect the homes of the good dragons, and eventually were persuaded to join the fight. While the evil dragons had swept through central and southern Rhuuk, northern Aeogon, and much of Narill as well, the combined forces met in climactic battles to destroy the dragons. The dragons made to flee back to the mountains, but were met en route by the forces of Landisorn. Caught between the dragonborn and the allied races, the dragons were easily routed. Since that day, few chromatic dragons have been seen outside the mountains, and the dragonborn again maintain the balance. That was 24 years ago, and the nations are now on the path to rebuilding. Category:History